deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Markiplier vs Monkey
Description Markiplier vs the aipom boy 205 a Youtube battle who wins This is cenus9548's fifth death battle Interlude Wiz: You watch Youtube and have some favorite youtubers Boomstick: Markiplier the king of five nights of Freddy's Wiz: And monkey from the aipom boy 205 Boomstick: Hes Wiz and im boomstick Wiz: And today we'll look at their armor stats and skills to find out who would win a death battle Markiplier yells into death battle Wiz: Some youtubers are very little and small and are not really well known except one Boomstick: PEWDIPIE! Wiz: No Markiplier Boomstick: Goddammit Wiz: Mark Edward fischbach was born to a German dad and a Korean mother and on Youtube goes by the name markiplier Boomstick: His channel mostly contains of lets plays of video games and calls him the king of five nights at Freddy's and even has a dog named Chica after one of the animatronics..... hey Wiz how are we even to judge his skills in a battle? Wiz: Oh that's through his lets plays Boomstick: Oh ok Wiz: Hes a skilled lets player and an actual excellent marksman both in real life and in video games he can materialize certain items like *Drum set *Crown *Video of kittens *Squirrels *Various words and phrases *Explosions Boomstick: That is actually incredible Wiz: Most incredible is his anger or mostly his primal scream Boomstick: When mark is aggravated or relived of extreme stress he releases a shrill scream....the fuck I thought it would be awesome and deadly Wiz: It can shatter eardrums miles away boomstick: Never fucking mind Wiz: He can also rewind time for about 30 seconds and is a good singer and dancer Boomstick: Don't forget his very thick skull Wiz: He can actually rotate his feet 270 degrees and has an odd medical condition which were not getting into Boomstick: And his lucky flannel that sometimes gives him good luck Wiz: But he has a very dark version of himself called darkiplier Boomstick: Darkiplier is a very evil version which has evil and sadistic tendices Wiz: Mark is incredibly strong Hes beaten almost all fnaf games and most fan games too Boomstick: His anger can grant him superhuman abilities which he used to grow a third arm for a few seconds to flip off octodad Wiz: He was able to temporarily turn super saiyan and created a small explosion from his mouth with a simple scream Boomstick: His anger even temporarily broke the internet and saved his family from a crazy chef as octodad Wiz: Hes survived and beaten bendy Boomstick: Hes survived death and a near fatal incidents on multiple occasions *Attended a seance with the tattletails *Beat vanish after multiple attempts *Beat outlast and survived all the variants he came across later beating and surviving the psychopaths *Survived against the baker family estate in resident evil *Ate a spoonful of wasabi which was a big mistake *Continued to eat the wasabi afterwards *Ate a spoonful of hot sauce *Preformed several emergency operations while in a ambulance *Preformed emergency operations while running inside a really long hospital hallway and in outer space *Operated on a alien *Survived against a xenomorph *Created an explosion at a gas station strong enough to send his mutated goat in to outer space *Made love to multiple woman *Endured the brokenness of golf with friends and not killed anyone *Rescued president rump from an assassination *Cause multiple different outcomes, mostly apocalyptic ones *Got over it with Bennett foddy *Claimed the soul contracts of everyone who own the devil *Completed the 50 questions in 5 minutes *Ate a spoonful of sweet potatoes *Ate some of the most disgusting popsicles *Needed to be hospitalized and required surger *Survived being in a tub full of icy water *Survived the hot cold challenge *Survived an arrow to the nuts *Dodged several arrows firing at him with his eyes closed *Can move so fast he can make a duplicate of himself *Survived the sour challenge *Escaped a school ran by balding *Replayed the entirety of until dawn *Assassinated Adolf Hitler *Survived encounters from zombies *Punched snowflakes for 41 days while in Boston *Acquired over 24 million subscribers on Youtube *Raised half a million dollars... by selling nude photos of himself Wiz: mark is really impressive but does have some big flaws Boomstick: Mark has a short temper and is prone to anger if something annoys or irritates him and hates to play rage games Wiz: he hates the sight of throats getting slit and can be scared his fist time playing a horror game Boomstick: Hes also deathly afraid of oceans and sharks and makes stupid decisions and his lucky flannel doesn't always grant him luck Wiz: Mark also has a foul mouth... Sound like someone i know Boomstick: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! Wiz: And his powers are constantly lacking Boomstick: but mark is such a powerful person and incredibly awesome Monkey jumps into death battle Wiz: A very long time ago there were four incredibly powerful heroes with powerful moves Boomstick: Is this some type of fairy tale? Wiz: No why? Boomstick: Because you said a very long time ago with animals so fairy tale or not Wiz: This isn't a fairy tale and each of these animals had a powerful attack Boomstick: First is zilla who has the purple band and can breath darkness than penguin who can use water base attacks with the blue band and dragon who has the red band and can shoot fire Wiz: Than Ted the bear who had the orange band which was strength and finally a monkey named ado Boomstick: They were all powerful but together they were unstoppable but than ado discovered and created monkeys home town plushopolis Wiz: But it was this discovery that got on Ted's nerves and started distinsing himself from everyone else Boomstick: But one trip would change everything Wiz: Yes while on a trip up a snowy mountain to find a lost book Ted got lost in the blizzard and thought they had left him leaving him to die Boomstick: Unbenonsed to Ted everyone else retired and ado had son who he named monkey ferdinade Wiz: Monkey grew up like any kid happy and careless when he got to a adult he even got a wife and had a kid Boomstick: But this is where shit hits the fan Wiz: Yep but not literally Boomstick: Wiz enough monkey's wife was walking down a street at night when a very familiar bear showed up and basically ripped her head off Wiz: Well that's Boomstick: Dark? Wiz: Yep Boomstick: Bit things got worse soon in the future Wiz: As him and his dad were celebrating the anniversary of their town that familiar bear showed up Boomstick: It was Ted and after he killed dragon which resulted in him getting his band he killed zilla, penguin and ado Wiz: It left monkey sad and on a quest to find and stop ted from killing any more people Boomstick: Monkey is very athletic and strong Wiz: Monkey has been able to survive beatings from his son and Cole and hes actually a very skilled basketball player being a top league champion Boomstick: Monkeys survived way worse like being bit on the neck by a hammerhead shark Wiz: Which has a bite force of 6,894 pounds per square inch and a typical neck can stand a force of 1,000 pounds Boomstick: He was also bit hard on the skull by their dog ouch that's got to hurt Wiz: And hes also got the one power Boomstick hates the ability to break the fourth wall Boomstick: God fucking dammit now he better not show up either Wiz: Who? Boomstick: You know the dude with a micro penis Wiz: Oh no yeah lets move Deadpool: To late ha im hear Boomstick: Oh goddammit Wiz why did you have to mention it Deadpool: Oh hey is this the guy I beat last time Wiz: Dude! Spoilers for that fight Deadpool: Hey I saved them from a embaressment of that fight Boomstick: Just get out of here we don't want to deal with you now Deadpool: Fine you little baby's Wiz: Back on topic now his most impressive feats of strength is when hes able to lift a full frown t-rex which can weight 9 tons and even cracked its jaw Boomstick: Hes able to hold his own against a evil iron man and even had a t-rex stomp on his head *Lifted a t-rex *Bit on the neck by a hammerhead *Stomped on the head by a t-rex *Bit on the head by their dog *Fought an evil iron man *Held his own against Ted who had all the bands on meaning hes as powerful as darkseid or thanos *Held his own against his son *Fought Spiderman and black panther Wiz: But despite all this hes one weak and wimpy person Boomstick: Yeah monkey isn't really good at battling and any battles he did have he had help and can underestimate his opponents Wiz: Hes even died twice once by getting his head slammed by a closet door and the other was by Ted using the life band and literally sucking the life out of him Deadpool: Just like how.... Boomstick: Ah quick Wiz end it now Wiz: OK HOLD ON deadpool: I swear to god if you do that i'll Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set and we've ran the data through all possibility's Boomstick: It's time for a death battle! Fight Mark had been sitting eating some exotic butters when a strange dude burst through his house door wearing a red suit Mark: Who the hell are you? Getting up quick to face the man Deadpool: There's no question on me just on someone else Mark very confused as to what this man was doing and than getting ready to fight when he is shoved by a teleported and in the blink of an eye appearing outside a house Mark: What the hell is going on Than Deadpool voice coming over from somewhere Deadpool: Don't worry all you need to do is kill this guy inside this house than I'll send you back Mark with a confused face as he walks up to the house door and knocking on it than it swings open Mark: Ok? Walking through than another voice coming from inside ???: So he decided to send someone else eh Than a monkey in a byu hoodie jumping at him Mark jumping back quickly as the monkey lands on the ground Monkey: Im finishing you off quickly! Mark than realizing hes in a battle Mark: Ok lets go Both running at eachother and attacking Mark first throwing up punches but monkeys able to dodge them all and land a hard punch square in the face making mark stumble and retreat to outside with monkey following him Mark dodging a kick from him than grabbing monkeys leg and swinging him around before launching him high I to the air Monkey spinning around before getting his composer and heading down toward mark who looks up in time to see him Mark: Ok you talking monkey lets go Standing his ground as monkey gets closer than closing his eyes waiting and waiting than he strikes Grabbing monkey by the head and slamming him hard into the cement than kicking down hard getting mad Monkey grabbing his foot and shoving forward throwing mark off balance and seizing the chance grabbing mark on the throat and lifting him up Monkey: So this is the guy who was sent to kill me that's funny Mark: Oh you dumb monkey we've only just begun Than mark shouting and going super saiyan Super saiyan vs monkey Mark charges and hits monkey with everything hes got for the short period of time Landing kicks to his side and stomach than head and nuts Than grabbing monkey and throwing him violently across the street and into town Monkey getting up quick brushing off the throw Monkey: Come on you little bitch Than a very rather hard hand smacks his stomach and than sending him into a building than super SAIYAN mark continuously pounding monkey to the ground than throwing him high again into the air monkey quickly leaping onto a building and watching for him Monkey: Were are you now Than a trip and a pummel through the building until monkey is smashed onto the ground by mark who than uppercuts him than a kick to the shin resulting in monkey yelping mark grabbing his throat and going high into the sky before stopping above the clouds Mark: You are the most easiest person to beat Mark laughing than spinning around fast ready to throw monkey to the ground than before he knew it he resorted back to normal and stopped spinning Mark: Oh fuck Than both dropping down fast as monkey looms for a way to escape his death Mark also looking for a way to land safe than a hideous dark voice ???: Let me take over I can beat him Monkey spotting a pool and heading for it as mark follows after him both crashing through the building and landing hard into it followed with a loud smack Mark climing out hurt but not to bad looking around for monkey but nowhere to be seen Monkey watching mark closely as he quietly grabs a kitchen knife and sneaks toward him Mark still looking around but hes not able to see far as its to dark hear Than a violent slash across the arm and mark screams as monkey jumps towards him but mark kicking him hard than getting up to see monkey run into the night sky from a broken window Monkey climbing up the building the best he could with an anvil as mark runs out and pauses Than monkey throwing the anvil at him and it hats smacking mark across the head and falling Monkey: This is now over Than mark punching him in the face than kneeing him In the stomach and sending him away Mark jumping up and whapping monkey across the face than grabbing the anvil and slaming it against monkey who recoiled back Mark: I need to end this before he takes over Than a kick which sends mark into the air monkey jumping up the building to than jump at mark Mark looks as monkey grabs him and both fall monkey spins around fast and than launching mark far into the distance Monkey: Done and done Than a extremely hard punch to the back of the head send monkey flying through the building and to the next building where mark is already there to punch him upward than chase him Monkey looking at the ground as a very hard punch hits him in the face in fact more start to Come over and over across his face monkeys nose starting to violently bleed everywhere Mark than roughly grabbing his face and throws monkey far down to earth Monkey smashes down hard sktting across the road ripping up his back Mark landing down on earth to meet a fist in his face blood spurting out than a hard uppercut breaking marks jaw A scream coming out as hes kicked into a gas tank which explodes Monkey: Finally its done Mark: Fine lets do it ???: Perfect As monkey is walking away a dark and scary voice calls out ???: We ain't done yet sweetie Than darkiplier coming out of the gas explosion Darkiplier vs monkey Dark rushing fast toward monkey kneeing him harder than hes ever been hit before and launched into the air smashing into tons of buildings Monkey: I can lose to this... Dark throat chopping monkey which takes his breath away than a very twist on monkey's leg which lets out a scream than dark grabbing his throat and slamming him hard Into the ground Monkey getting up slowly covered in blood Monkey: Who are you? Darkiplier: The question is what are you going to do now Monkey: Win that's what The final line Monkey charging before being tackled and rushed into a building and spun around violently Monkey looking straight at darkipliers face Monkey: Surprise Than monkey throwing up in darkipliers face causing him to let go Monkey taking the chance and throwing a series of kicks and punches which land hard leaving darkipliers face all bruised a d blooded up but monkey keeps up the pace as darkiplier isn't able to help bit be punched hard Darkiplier: Stop doi..ng t..hat Than a chair smashed over his head causing him to drop to the ground more and more punches come at darkiplier as his face is bloodied up darkiplier: You wanted my best well here it is A blast wave sending monkey out of the building as darkiplier chases after him and than a throat chop than grabbing his face to smash him hard Into the ground than darkiplier punching monkey into the ground over and over and monkey grabs his fist and nut kicks him Monkey: You want my best than lets go! Both charging and colliding together as darkiplier launches monkey into the air and follows Monkey looking and blocking a series of punches and kicks to head butt mark sending him back both falling down Monkey: This is it im a kill you Both falling fast darkiplier looking back in time for monkey to slam his fist into his chest ripping o to the other side Darkiplier coughing up blood darkiplier: Alright time to finish NOW! A huge blast sends monkey landing Into a crater Getting up and seeing dark Monkey: Still more come on Darkiplier: You haven't seen nothing now prepare to die you idiotic animal Darkiplier getting in a stand still and charging fast at monkey Monkey smiling at himself Monkey: Atleast this is a way better way to go out than last time...ok hear we go its all or nothing and now Monkey and darkiplier rushing towards eachother before crashing into one another destroying another part of town and causing a huge explosion The smoke fly's up into the sky as a large fire crackles in the pit and darkiplier stands at the edge looking down at the pit KO Mark is seen returning to his home Conclusion Boomstick: that was amazing when can we do another one Wiz: monkey was clearly outclassed by marks powers and skill Boomstick: But hey he put up one hell of a fight and did have the advantage in one thing Wiz: Right monkey was able to lift up to 9 ton while mark hasn't shown any feats of lifting that heavy of objects Boomstick: But what did it matter mark was faster and stronger Wiz: Right after all the battle only got bigger in gaps of power as it went on Boomstick: In fact couldn't mark have finished it off in super sayain? Wiz: Mark probably didn't even need any forms he couldve won near the beginning monkey maybe strong but he is nowhere near marks type of power the winner is markiplier Category:'YouTube' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Cenus9548 Category:Fistfight